When The Ball Drops
by EmAndHerPen
Summary: Sam is trying his hardest to respect Mercedes and rekindle their flame. But when the year changes, and the ball drops, there's only one pair of lips he wants on his.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but if I did, it'd be totally different…**

**A/N: This is my first fic ever! It's a three-shot, one part being uploaded a day until New Year's Eve. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always lovely. - Em**

"_Make my wish come true…"_

Sam Evans closed his locker and shook his head to clear his thoughts for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Resting his forehead against the cool metal door, he absently rubbed the back of his neck as his mind wandered yet again to events in the choir room earlier that day. The tinsel Mercedes Jones looped around his neck might as well have been electric, so intense was the tingle that rushed through his body. Her earnest performance, the warmth in her eyes – it had been as if she was singing to him, for him.

But she wasn't, and she wouldn't be anytime soon, she made that clear in the hallway last week. He had been confident then that he could make her see that they were destined to be back together. But seeing the way she held Shane's hand in the halls, and the way he looked at her…it made him rethink his original plan. Sam felt a pang of jealousy and pushed those images out of his mind. He shouldn't be thinking about her that way. Not anymore.

He would love to be the one intertwining his fingers with hers as he escorted her to class – the one to look at her like she was the most perfect thing in this world. But the most important thing was that she had someone who did, and that she was happy. Sam wasn't thrilled that he couldn't be that guy, but he would do his best to respect her wishes; she was important to him. And that oaf was important to her; _one piece of tinsel doesn't erase four months of dating_, he reluctantly reminded himself.

"Sam." He was jolted out of his latest bout of self-pity by the beautiful lilt of her voice. Good God, she was radiant. She'd always been beautiful, but it seemed like she'd become even more stunning since he'd been back. Her delicate curls, pinned back on either side looked so soft he almost ran his fingers through them. And that purple dress she wore hugged her phenomenal body just right; he'd had a hard time hiding the appreciation his pants showed during her musical number- he was sure she felt it.

"_Sam._" He snapped back into the moment to see Mercedes looking up at him with an expression that was part bemusement, part concern. "I was just wondering if you were okay…I saw you leaning against your locker, and you only do that when you're frustrated or upset so I…" she trailed off, blushing and tripping over her words. Mercedes? Fumbling with her speech? Since when?

"Thanks, but I'm fine, really." Sam lied, his own cheeks heating up slightly. He hoped she wouldn't notice his tells- she'd always been able to call him on his bull. It didn't help that he unconsciously blinked furiously and shoved his hands in his pockets when he fibbed. "But it was nice of you to check on me. I meant to tell you after glee club that I thought you sounded amazing, by the way." he said while ripping his hands out of his pockets. And of course, every coin known to man flew out and onto the floor.

He wished he were dead.

She put her books down and knelt down to help him pick up the change. He glanced at her and his stomach flipped. She was slightly bent over so that the tendrils of glossy black hair almost covered the smirk and cocked eyebrow of her amused expression. Her full lips were pressed together in a way that let him know she was suppressing a giggle. God, how he missed kissing those lips; his mind wandered to how soft they felt, how he loved sucking on her pouty bottom lip in the middle of a kiss just to hear moan-

"So are you going to stare at me with that stupid look on your face, or help me pick up these coins?"

"What? Oh- sorry. Sorry…" he muttered as picked up the last couple of nickels and dimes. As Sam got back up, he realized that he had to see her during this break, preferably sooner than later. If friendship was all she could offer him now, he'd respect that. But he was going to get as friendly as possible, dammit. He helped her to her feet, and put the change she gathered back in his pocket. After handing Mercedes her books, he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on a tuft in the back before starting, " Hey, Cede…"

"…Yes?" she questioned, her eyes snapping to his. He could see the curiosity in her eyes, and sense her tensing up, as if bracing herself for what he was about to ask. That made him frown a bit, almost imperceptibly. He missed the ease that they shared.

"I was wondering, if you would want to hang out tomorrow night…" he asked, "just as friends, of course." he quickly added, seeing her eyes narrow ever so slightly. "You know, watch a movie, shoot some pool, just chill." He could feel her soften her stance just a little, and he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"I'd love to," she began and he physically brightened "but I have plans with Shane for the next two nights, and then it's Christmas Eve, and I have all this family coming in from out of state, and you'll be gone…" she trailed off, looking a bit guilty. "Maybe we could-"

"No, it's fine. It was stupid of me to ask, of course you want to spend time with your boyfriend." came Sam's rushed reply. He tangled his fingers nervously in his hair, his cheeks heating up once again. "I guess I'd better just give you this now…" he said, pulling a meticulously wrapped box from his backpack, and almost thrusting it into her hands.

"Sam, I-"

"Merry Christmas, Cede…" he mumbled, not able to meet her eyes. He turned on his heel and rushed down the hallway before she could see his crestfallen expression.

"Sam. _Sam!" _she shouted, her voice bouncing down the hall after him. Mercedes swallowed painfully and let out a defeated sigh. She stood there long after she heard the door to the parking lot clank shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but if I did, it'd be totally different…**

**A/N: Flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

><p>"<em>All I want for Christmas…"<em>

Mercedes Jones hummed the tune to herself as she gently ran a brush through her dark, wavy hair, and let herself get lost in thought. More often than she would like to admit, even to herself, when her mind wandered it wandered to him.

The wrong him.

She knew she hadn't been fair to him, cutting him out of her life in one fell swoop as soon as he left. It wasn't as if Sam had a choice in the matter. But it also wasn't fair that almost as soon as a good man came into her life, he left. Every wall he had broken down sprang right back up, and every insecurity he had talked and kissed away came back with a vengeance. She was hurt, deeply.

Sometimes she wondered if Shane saw her hurt and confusion and thought she'd be an easy mark; the lonely girl, like the sick antelope the lions knew were an easy kill. Mercedes sighed and instantly felt bad- he loved her, she knew that. And she felt bad for not being able to return that love, especially considering its depth. It's not that he wasn't loveable, it's that she had none to give him. She loved a certain blonde haired, green eyed dork, through all the pain he caused. Even though lately, he was the one in pain…

Try as she might, she couldn't erase the look she saw on his face in the hallway. Her mouth formed a small frown as she recalled his expression; the cheeks flushed in embarrassment, the hurt that clouded his normally bright eyes. As she slowly put the hairbrush down on her vanity, her eyes went to the newest necklace hanging from her wooden jewelry stand.

"_Open it baby, you don't gotta wait for Christmas morning, this is just the first of many!"_

_She shot Shane a weak smile as she turned the shoddily wrapped little package in her hands. The whole date had been tense and strange for her, from dinner to their current conversation in his car. It confused her, made her sad._

"_Well go on girl, what're you just staring at it fo'?"_

_Keeping her eyes down, she carefully ripped the package open, revealing a small black box- the kind that held jewelry. Drawing in a sharp breath, she looked up at Shane, attempting to hide the shock that was no doubt blossoming in her eyes. "Shane, I-"_

"_Before you say anything, just open the box babe."_

_Mercedes felt a bit nauseous as she opened the box, praying it wasn't a ring. When she saw a pendant, she let out a huge breath. It was a sterling silver heart, with her birthstone in the middle. The back felt textured, and her stomach sank as she flipped it over and read the inscription. "For the future Mrs. Tinsley" it read in an intricate script._

"_One day we're gonna have those mocha babies. I just gotta mark what's mine. You like it?"_

_She ducked her head so her hair covered her face, blocking him from seeing her tear-filled eyes. "It's something, Shane…" she managed to utter, voice wavering, "it's something." She prayed he mistook her sadness for gratitude to the point of emotion._

The sound of the doorbell thrust her out of her thoughts and into the present. Mercedes blinked back the tears threatening to fall, attempted to steady her shaking hands, and prayed for her stomach to settle. She had no idea how she was going to do this, but it had to be done. She could lie no longer. He deserved the truth; hell, she deserved it too.

Making her way down the stairs on wobbly legs, she managed to reach the door. Pausing to steady herself, she took three deep, slow breaths, and checked her reflection in the mirror hanging to her left. This would be one of the rare occasions that she failed to summon her diva face. Mercedes hated to be vulnerable, but she had no choice. After one last glance, she turned and opened the door.

"Hey baby, ready for our movie night?" Shane pushed past her to the family room, leaving a kiss on her cheek, "good news, I brought some DVD's, all you have are those weird science fiction flicks."

She stiffened at the feel of his lips on her cheek, and narrowed her eyes at his dismissive critique of her film collection. But she had no time to get sassy on him for his poor taste; there was a much bigger matter to be settled. She settled on the opposite end of the long, plush couch, taking deep breaths to steady her nerves.

"Mercedes, what are you doin' all the way over there? Why don't you come a little closer and sit on big daddy's lap?" he said in what she guessed was supposed to be a suggestive manner. He patted his thigh and looked at her expectantly.

"Shane. We have to talk." She tried to keep her shaking voice as even as possible.

"After the movie, baby. You always tryin' to be so serious an-"

"Now."

He turned to her with a concerned expression, and she almost lost her resolve. Almost.

"Shane, you have been so good to me, and believe me, I appreciate it. You are a kind person, with a good heart, and I love that about you. I respect you, and that's why I have to be honest with you. I can't-"

"Don't say another word. I know what it is. It's the reason you have this sad, far away look in your eyes lately. It's the same reason you're not wearing that necklace. It's Sam."

"Look, don't be mad…I'm so sor-"

"I'm not. I might have been a few weeks ago, but I'm not. Look, Mercedes, I love you and I have from the start. But I knew your heart was never in this as much as mine was, and when he came back, I knew exactly why. I just want you to be happy, and if it has to be with him, I guess I'm gonna have to deal. Just as long as you two can stop walking around the hallways lookin' like a pair of kicked puppies."

Mercedes wiped a tear off her cheek and wrapped Shane in a long, tight hug. Though she heard the sadness in his voice, she knew he was being sincere. He let her go, and wiped another tear off her cheek, smiling at her in a way that hurt her heart. She didn't know what she did to deserve this level of understanding, but she was grateful. She knew, with time, he would make a wonderful friend. He gathered his belongings, and she followed him as he headed towards the door.

"Too bad I didn't fix your taste in movies," he joked, though his voice was rough with emotion, and his eyes remained serious, "there was a lot I could have taught you." Shane bent down, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, rubbing a finger over her warm cheek. He opened the door, and turned to her, "Maybe another time. Goodbye, Mercedes."

"Goodbye, Shane…" she whispered as she watched him walk down the driveway, get into his truck, and drive down the street, out of her sight.

As she headed back up to her room, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text from Puck; "NYE party at my place. Bring lots of booze and little clothes." Mercedes snorted and rolled her eyes- this was classic Puck. But if anyone could use a little cheer and a lot of whiskey, it was her. As she headed into her room to plan a party outfit, something caught her eye. Turning her head, she let out a slow breath. It was Sam's gift to her, and in the anxiety she felt dealing with Shane, she had forgotten it existed.

Walking over to the box, she picked it up, held it up to her ear, and gingerly shook it. She had no idea what it could possibly be, but whatever it was, there was more than one item in the box. Flipping it over, she saw a gift tag taped to the bottom, and her stomach was instantly in knots. "To Mercy, From Sammy, Stevie, and Stacey (But mostly Stevie and Stacey Shh Don't Tell Sammy)" read the tag, and it featured little crayon drawings of all four along the bottom.

Mercedes dropped the box and fell back on her bed as tears ran down her face. She missed them; she missed _him_. But after the way she'd treated him - barking at him, never making time for him even when he agreed to just be friends – why would he even want to associate with her? She curled up and sobbed quietly into her hands until she fell into a miserable slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, you'll find out what's in that box, I promise! Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoyed this emotional chapter. The final part will be posted tomorrow night.<strong>

**Thank you guys for the reviews, keep 'em coming! Let me know what I'm doing wrong/right :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but if I did, it'd be totally different…**

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Thank you guys for all the love!**

* * *

><p>"<em>...is you."<em>

The holiday, hell, the last week passed in a blur for Sam. He enjoyed being around his family and being Rory's Christmas sponsor – especially being his Christmas sponsor. He chuckled quietly to himself as he remembered Rory almost taking hedge clippers to the tree when they told him how much fun it was to trim it. And it would be a long time before he forgot Rory's bright face as he sat between Stevie and Stacey while his dad read from _A Christmas Carol._ But cheer and festivities aside, he couldn't stop thinking about his hallway conversation with Mercedes.

How stupid and conceited could he be, thinking she'd choose to spend time with him over _her boyfriend_ during the holidays? Sam fell back onto the pillows of his bed with a huff and smacked his forehead in anger. He tangled his fingers through his hair and tugged in frustration as he tried not to think of the look she'd given him- something awful close to pity. His cheeks burned, he knew he had to get his mind off that interaction, but he didn't know how.

Lost in thought, he jumped when his phone started ringing, the Doctor Who theme song blaring from the tiny device. Seeing that it was Puck, Sam let out an annoyed sigh before picking up the call, "Happy Hanukkah ya' schmuck."

"Evans. You sound thrilled to speak to me."

"Sorry man, I've just got a lot on my mind lately. What's up?"

"It's all good. I was just wondering if you were planning on coming to my lil' shindig tonight. Apparently you don't know how to reply to text messages."

"Again, sorry. I've just been…out of it. For a while."

"I know man, I know. Well, listen, everyone is gonna be there and it'd be a shame for you to miss it. You know I throw some bitchin' parties."

Sam's mouth twisted into a smirk. "Bitchin'? Really Puck? Really?" he cracked on his mohawked friend. Suddenly, realization lit up his green eyes, "Wait, everyone? As in absolutely everyone in, say, glee club?"

"That's what everyone tends to mean…yeah…" Puck's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll be there." Sam ended the call, heart racing and started flinging his clothes in a suitcase while yelling for Rory to do the same. He scrambled for his phone, he had an important call to make…

* * *

><p>Mercedes flung herself melodramatically into the giant beanbag in the corner of her room. She had been trying for the past two hours to make herself look presentable (because apparently sexy was impossible) for this stupid party. Her hair refused to hold a curl or be sleek straight, and she must have tried on every piece of clothing in her sizeable closet. Nothing was working.<p>

Blowing a tuft of hair out of her face, her eyes were drawn to the way the light reflected off of the heart pendant. She hadn't felt right keeping the costly piece, but Shane had insisted on it. Mercedes knew there was no way she could wear it; just looking at it made her feel guilty. Besides, she wouldn't want Sam to catch her wearing something from her ex. "Not that I have a chance with him…" she bitterly reminded herself.

She had all but given up when she heard the doorbell ring. Brow furrowed, she headed downstairs to see who it could be- she hadn't been expecting anyone. As soon as she opened the door, a whirlwind of perfectly coiffed hair and Louis Vuitton bags swept past her and up the stairs humming a medley of various showtunes. She laughed quietly- if she didn't already know her best friend was gay…

"Well are you coming upstairs or not? The party starts in an hour, and you do not rush an _artist_."

She leaned against the frame of her bedroom door with a shocked and bemused expression. "Kurt…" she began.

"Yes, darling?" he looked up from unpacking his impressive collection of lotions and potions.

"How on earth did you know I was having trouble pulling together a look for this party?"

"Well, usually you are on point, diva. But, and this is a little known fact, us gays can pick up psychic waves of wardrobe distress, especially when they're being given off by our best friends." he smiled gently at her, "I'm always here for you, you know that. Now, do you trust me?"

"Of course!"

"Then you need to open that pretty box on your windowsill. Now."

Mercedes followed his finger to where Sam's gift sat, unopened. Kurt sat, arms crossed, a no-nonsense expression on his porcelain face. With a heavy sigh and a nervous bubbling in her stomach, she began to untie the silky red ribbon. Lifting the cover off of the box, she saw the series three dvd of Doctor Who and a card. Smiling, she opened up the card, "To my Mercy- In a lot of ways, you remind me of Martha. You're smart, beautiful, fierce, and resourceful. Not to mention you're both Jones'. We both know the Doctor was stupid not to return her advances, so maybe we can re-write history. Time is, after all, a wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey mess. Dig a little deeper- Sammy."

She reached beneath the tissue paper and as soon as her fingers touched the leather, she knew. Tears sprung to her eyes as she spun around to look at a very satisfied Kurt.

"Let's get your man."

* * *

><p>He was late. Of course he was, he couldn't ever do anything right. It was 11:30 when he pulled onto Puck's street and parked. Sam almost didn't believe it when Kurt told him that Mercedes had broken it off with Shane earlier that week. He had already been excited to just spend time with her at the party, but after learning that little fact, he drove so fast it made his Irish co-pilot a little green around the gills. Sam slowed down a bit, he did need to get there in one piece after all, but he needed to see her- he needed <em>her,<em> desperately.

But he was late.

The stupid sex shark of a host was probably all up on his Mercy right now- or worse some fucking Warbler. He saw the way they were eyeing her at last year's competition- especially that blond one. Sam's face heated up as he rushed up the block, and up to the door. Finding it open, he walked in and was met by a rush of warm air, pulsing music, and the unmistakable scent of hard liquor. Lots and lots of it. Pushing past drunk, giddy teens, he searched for her. A few minutes later, he spotted her and Tina coming down the stairs; his breath caught in his chest.

She was stunning. She had on a shimmery silver bandage dress that came to the mid-thigh and hugged her generous curves in a splendid manner. She accessorized simply with small silver hoops, understated makeup, and heeled booties, and her hair fell across her shoulders in tumbling waves. When she reached the landing, she met his eyes, and his heart might as well have stopped. For what must have been a few seconds, but what felt like a few years, they held each other's gaze across the room. She broke away first, blushing, and made her way over to him.

"Hi, Sammy…" she whispered, her deep brown eyes staring up at him.

"Hey." _Sammy._ His heart swelled, and his voice was thick with emotion. "Can I talk to you, outside?"

"Sure, head out back. I'll meet you out there in a second."

Sam made his way to the Puckerman's backyard and sat on a picnic table, his feet on the bench, his hands in his pocket. He shook his foot, one of his nervous tics, and waited for her. He must have zoned out, because suddenly she was sitting next to him, leaned gently into his side. Jesus, she smelled incredible. He looked down at her and a huge grin spread across his face.

"I knew you'd love it, Jones."

Mercedes stuck her hands in the pockets of her new dark red leather jacket and smiled. "I have no idea how you found one just like hers, you know I've been searching for one since her time on the show," a thought occurred to her and she frowned, "Sam…how on earth did you afford-"

"Oh, you ain't heard about _White Chocolate_? He makes that paper." He smirked down at her. Santana's loud voice rang from inside, "It's 11:57 bitches, you best find yourselves someone to kiss before that big ass ball drops."

They chuckled before turning to each other. Mercedes opened her mouth "Sam, I-"

"I want you. I miss you, Mercy. You were the best part of me. I know I screwed up, and I know I hurt you, but I also know that I was never happier than when I was yours, and I'd like to think that the same went for you. I miss your laugh, and your soft skin, and the way you kiss, and the way you feel in my arms. I miss singing you to sleep when your mind is too troubled-"

"I kno-"

"Look, I have one minute before the New Year comes in, and one resolution – you. You're the one I want to kiss when the ball drops, this year, and every year to come-"

"SAM!" Mercedes all but shouted. She laughed when his eyes widened in surprise. Inside, the countdown began, "10, 9, 8,…"

"Yes?"

"7, 6, 5, 4…"

Mercedes winked up at Sam, and ran her fingers through his hair. "Shut your trouty mouth and kiss me already."

"3, 2..."

"Yes ma'am" he leaned down, wrapped his arms around her, and in one motion drew her flush against him and captured her lips in a kiss, one that both knew was far, far overdue.

"1"

* * *

><p><strong>If only, if only, right? Haha. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, and that you all have a safe, healthy, and happy New Year!<strong>

**Btw, the people I referenced here are the Tenth Doctor and his companion Martha Jones from Doctor Who. Wonderful series, I recommend you watch it!**

**Thanks for reviewing this, especially since it is my first fic. It means so much to get such great feedback!**

**-Em**


End file.
